


Whisper of Oxalginque

by pzyxion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pzyxion/pseuds/pzyxion
Summary: The world was divided into six realms and each kingdom possessed a symbol that represents their abilities and eccentric powers. Every child that blooms into this bizarre world has a single mark on either side of their shoulders that indicates where realm they came from and this is the conundrum of a child that was born on a serene evening. Jihoon was born without a mark.





	Whisper of Oxalginque

**Author's Note:**

> Pattinor = an area where people gather for the purchase and sale of provisions, livestock, and other commodities. Market.
> 
> Meloxia = a type of potion for mending wounds and bruises. Nevertheless, this potion cannot heal severe injuries

A boy clad in a worn-out tunic and hose garments scurried towards the huge bustling crowd, discarding all the complaints he is receiving from the people he bumps into. He must hurry and inform his aunt about the riot in Pattinor which his cousin was involved in such an ignominy fight, Edon did not expect that Jihoon would lose his self-control and punch a garrison directly in the face. They were just peacefully transferring crates of apples to the store they work with when they decided to rest for a while since they already placed the last crate in the storage room where all the various fruits are stocked.

Edon heaved out an exhausted sigh as he looked down while his eyes scream for sleep yet he is aware that he cannot do that. Both of them walked out of the room and that is when he saw an apple lying on the ground; maybe the fruit tumbled out from a broken crate which is a miracle for him. Edon blinked twice before he immediately grabbed the apple; however, his lips curved into a small pout when saw that is near to be rotten. Well, this is better than nothing. Jihoon stopped from walking then he glanced over his cousin who looked at him with glistening eyes while holding an apple in his right hand and that moment, Jihoon knew that they would be in trouble when the owner or a garrison finds that they took one apple from the store even if his cousin did not take it on purpose. But before he could ask Edon regarding the apple, _a garrison saw them_.

The consistent bleat of goats can be heard as they were transferred to the abattoir of Pattinor which was located at the edge of the market; that means he is near to their shack. As he got out from Pattinor, the forest welcomed him with crisp air as the ferns began to creep on the branches. Faint whispers flourished around the forest greeting the novice healer while he just replied ‘hello’ in a hurried state. The spirits gazed at each other with a confused expression painted on their faces as they shrugged in unison. Then one of them snapped its fingers, making Edon vanished into thin air but the spirits helped him and he was only transported to their shack.

“These guys,” he chuckled before he called their aunty, informing her about the incident. She looked at him with disbelief before they went to Pattinor to fetch Jihoon. When they arrived at Pattinor, the two garrisons were about to put Jihoon on their carriage as they dragged him like a vicious animal who escaped from its corral. As you scan the whole place, many of you will notice that each individual who is witnessing this collision between a peasant and garrisons does not give any attention or even rescue the mere person who is involved; the rationale for this situation is that in their realm, this ilk manner is conventional within this colony. 40% of the entire population of Hazia was composed of peasants and do not have the money to educate themselves about herbal medicines or potion-making as well as enhancing their healing abilities. Fortunately, Edon and Jihoon grew up with the surveillance of their aunty who is a prominent healer and registered apothecary. Living with her is challenging too, she has this stolid expression which gives of chills as she frightens them with her stare when their Aunty is not in a good mood. She is strict and has a philosophy; "you will never gain any profit if you don't work hard." And that philosophy mandates them to work.

“Stop!” The garrisons halted from they are doing as they averted their gazes at the person who interrupted them. Only at that moment, they released Jihoon without any delay.

“I am sorry for the inconvenience of my nephew. But I do promise to discipline him.”

* * *

* * *

Their shack is a well-known apothecary shop in the entire Hazia for its various and special elixirs; there are herbs, wildflowers sourced from Mirning Wood as well as rare ingredients that came from the travelers who do not have golden drachmas in their coin bag. The kingdom of Hazia is the land of healers; they are the ones who send medicines to all the kingdoms in Oxalginque. Some of the skilled healers are assigned to the other realms in order to serve the royals which are difficult yet crucial to be achieved; it is indeed an honor to serve the elite and also to heal the brave warriors of the Warrian kingdom. However, you must undergo a long term process that can wreak havoc thy precious life.

Jihoon flinched with the sudden contact of yarrow on the edge of his lips that was dipped in meloxia; a type of potion that is for mending wounds and bruises, he looked at Edon with annoyance as he took the flower in his hand and cure himself alone.

"Thank you,"

"For saving your ass against those bullshits by providing them my hideous face as a punching bag? You're very welcome." Jihoon only replied in a sarcastic tone with a grin curved on his lips.

"Well, you were the first one who punched the garrison."

They chortled simultaneously, grabbing the attention of their Aunty Sylvia who just entered the kitchen. They both stopped chortling as they proceeded on what they were doing before she entered. Sylvia flicked her right hand as the edge of his index finger pointed Edon who widened his eyes in panic; her finger produces a darker hue of green mana which struck the latter on its neck, he felt like he was stung by a bee yet that feeling did not last for it was replaced by a rough-textured vine as it slithered around his neck, slightly gripping it. The boys remained silent, neither of them moved nor complained to the healer. Sylvia took a step towards them; eyes were scanning within their physique as she thinks how she will teach these two a lesson. As a guardian, it is your obligation to lead your children to the right path as they take the long road of suffering. There will always be a time that your children will encounter conundrums that leads to fear which can be a tool of advantage for the enemy to tear them down, while if you still have the power to protect them, you must do it before it is too late.

Abundant of negative thoughts were swimming inside her head when she heard what had happened to Edon and Jihoon, She was scared that they will take them but thankfully, none of them did. “Have you ever thought about how your impulsiveness can put you in danger?” Sylvia asked as she directly looked at Jihoon.

“It is near to be rotten! The owner will probably throw it anyway.” In just a snap, the vine gripped Edon’s neck making him writhed in his seat as he gasped for air. God the heavens! Thankfully, the grip lasted for seconds before she released his nephew. Jihoon, on the other hand, swallowed the lump forming on the top of his throat but he did not show that he is indeed terrified by Sylvia. “While you are exercising your freedom to choose, it should always be realized that decision-making has their respective consequences that can destroy you or even the people besides you.”

“You are_ peculiar_, be aware of your actions.” She then left them. As soon as their Aunt is out of their sight, he immediately walked towards the old water pump barrel to get water for his cousin. Once Jihoon handed the water to Edon, he gradually walked away from his cousin as his slender fingers reached out his right shoulder. _He must protect his identity._


End file.
